


the romanoff-stark reunion: post-Endgame

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunions, Tony Stark Gets To Rest, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: After her death, Natasha ends up in Valhalla. Later, Tony joins her. Reunions ensue.





	the romanoff-stark reunion: post-Endgame

The last thing Natasha Romanoff remembered is the wind rushing by her face as she fell further and further away from Clint, and then a sharp, hot pain radiating over her body for a moment. Then, nothing. 

She remembered wishing that she could speak to her friends one last time. She remembered wanting to tell Tony and Steve and Thor and Bruce goodbye, wanting to tell Wanda and Sam and Bucky that she loved them, wanting to see Rhodes and Carol and Rocket and Nebula one last time. She wasn't scared, however. Natasha knew in her heart that this was the way her story had to end. And she had no regrets about it. 

The moment after the pain went away, her whole body went numb. Slowly, the distant sounds of trumpets and laughter began to form. A calm, warm glow fell onto Natasha's body. Confused, Natasha opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. She quickly shielded her face with her hand, pushing up off of the ground. She wasn't at Vormir anymore; instead, she was in a massive palace. Specifically, she was in an ornate hallway. Massive pillars lined the sides of the room and the ceiling was covered in pastel portraits. Light shone in through high, vaulted windows. Around her, people in different suits of armor were mingling and laughing. Below her was a red gilded rug that stretched down the length of the hallway. Suddenly, Natasha felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a man with orange eyes looking down at her. He smiled and offered his hand. 

"Ms. Romanoff, let me help you up," he said. She took his hand and stood up, still shocked. 

"Where am I?" she asked in a voice that seemed out of place. The man put a hand on her back and began to lead her down the long hallway in front of her. 

"My name is Heimdall, and you are in Valhalla." 

Natasha's brow furrowed. "I thought Valhalla was only for Asgardians?" 

"Valhalla is for those warriors who die in combat. While it is usually reserved for Asgardians, you, Ms. Romanoff, are one of the saviors of the Universe. For that, we make an exception." 

All of the sudden, Natasha and Heimdall entered a tremendous throne room. Straight ahead, a man was sitting on a large, golden throne. He had a white beard and a golden eyepatch, and Natasha knew instantly that he must be Odin. Odin rose from his throne and met the pair halfway. 

"We are honored to have you, Natasha Romanoff," Odin said warmly. "You lived honorably, you fought honorably, and you died honorably." 

"Is this...is this heaven?" Natasha stuttered out. 

"For Asgardian warriors, yes. However, for you and your friends, this can be a halfway point if you wish. You may step into the great beyond if you wish. But you may also stay here as long as you see fit."

Tears sprang to Natasha's eyes. All her life, she felt like she was irredeemable. The whole point of joining SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative was to try to atone for all the sins she committed. And now, she'd done it. She'd made it to heaven. 

Natasha looked at all that was around her. She knew that one day her friends would be here, too. She smiled and turned to look at Odin. "I think I'll stay for a while." 

So, Natasha stayed and waited. The palace was massive, with a seemingly infinite number of rooms. The sky was always blue in the day and the stars were impossibly bright at night. Natasha allowed herself to feel real, tangible joy; she hadn't felt that joy since she was a child. 

But she missed her friends. She told herself that she would wait forever to see them again. At the same time, she was aching to know what else was out there.

One day, Natasha stumbled upon a library. It was filled with books in every language of every genre. She picked up a few she knew--Pride and Prejudice, Hamlet, A Tale of Two Cities--and began to read. She was nearly finished with one when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. 

"I'm in here, Heimdall," she called. The gatekeeper had been keeping Natasha company, talking to her about Thor and life on Earth. She didn't bother looking up from her book as the footsteps entered the library. They grew closer until a tall figure was standing in front of her. 

"What's up Hei--oh my God!" Natasha gasped. 

Standing in front of her was Tony Stark. 

Natasha leapt off the floor and gathered the man in her arms. He sighed and squeezed her tight, lifting her slightly off the ground. 

"Hey, Nat," he said into her hair. Natasha could have cried she was so happy to see him. That is, until she realized what his being here meant. She pushed off of him, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

"Wait, if you're here...did we...did we win?" She stuttered out. Tony closed his eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah, we won. We got the stones from him, and I snapped him away. But we couldn't have done it without you." 

"Hey, whatever it takes, right?" 

Tony laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." The bags under his eyes were gone, and the scars on his arms and chest that reflected years of fighting were erased. He looked rested.

"What about Morgan?" Natasha asked carefully. Tony tucked his head and bit his lip. 

"Morgan's gonna be okay. She's got Pep, and Peter, and about forty other people looking after her. And I'm always gonna be watching over her--always." He paused to look around the giant library. "Not that reading books for the rest of eternity doesn't sound exciting, but I was told by Heimdall that we could leave this place if we wanted. We could go someplace else." 

"The great beyond," Natasha agreed. "What do you think is out there?" 

Tony sighed. "I don't know. I hope it has really greasy fast food, lots of coffee, and feather pillows." Natasha rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever it is," Tony continued, "We'll be fine if we go there together." 

Natasha grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Together." 

So, the two of them went to find Heimdall and tell him their decision. "We'll miss you both. I'll make sure to tell your friends where to find you when they get here." Heimdall said, shaking both of their hands. "It was very nice to meet you."

Then, Heimdall closed his eyes and lifted his hands. A giant portal formed in front of the pair. Light poured out of it and filled the room. Tony and Natasha linked arms. "Ready, boss?" Natasha asked with a grin. 

"Always." Tony responded with a wink. With that, the two of them stepped into the light and walked into the great beyond. They didn't know where it would take them, or what it would be like, or if they'd ever be able to come back to Valhalla. 

But they had each other. And for now--for eternity--that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a product of my insomnia. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
